Clock Treason
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: the twins were harassing alice ,kissing her lips and neck passionately and telling the truth she seemed to like it A LOT. Or that is what nix(thair girlfriend) thought, when her basket had hit the ground, the twins and alice turned ,they saw the retreating figure of the young bandersnatch. bandersnatchXbloody twins


While Fall in the Hatter's Territory lacked the bitter chill of Winter, there was still a certain nip to the air. The promise of a first frost that would never come to pass. Crisp, clean, and filled with the crackle of freshly fallen leaves on the ground. Onix airay, or nix as she was often called, was skipping through the forest towards the mansion, her pink scarf and wavy hair dancing with the wind, her cat ears listening to the songs of the air, she carried a basket that had a pair of gloves , a scarf, in blue and the exact same things but in a crimson red and a handful of freshly made cookies followed by two thermoses with hot chocolate. she smiled and imagined the reactions of both her boyfriends when she gave them the presents. She kept on skipping towards the mansion, but when she got to the gates she froze, her basket fell to the floor,tears steaming from her wide violet orbs as she ran from the sight.

What did she see? Well the twins were harassing alice ,kissing her lips and neck passionately and telling the truth she seemed to like it A LOT. Or that is what nix thought, when her basket had hit the ground, the twins and alice turned ,they saw the retreating figure of the young bandersnatch.

Nix's pov

I cant bare this, why did they do this to me why?! Was I not good enough? Should I be older, do ihave to be different, please writer tell me what I did wrong! All these thoughts invaded my head as I ran tomy room relived that nobody saw me, I entered. I grabbed one of my daggers and slightly cut my small wrist. The pain felt so good! But I couldn't cut myself forever then my brother would suspect, I slipped my cloth bracelet over the wound. Suddenly I got an idea and whent towards the music room and sat on the piano.

What should I play?...oh I know!

Meanwhile at the mansion normal pov

"what is this?"said alice as she walked towards the basket and swathe fallen intems. And next to everything was a letter:

_For: tweedle dee and tweedle dum_

_With all her love and care _

_Your girlfriend _

_Onix airay_

"dee! Dum! Explain now!"yelled alice at the twins, they ran towards alice and snatched the letter.

"well after you left.."started dee

"we were clock broken…"said dum

"she came and comforted us, and we fell in love with her"they finished in unison. Alice was fuming, these two reminded her of her situation with her ex. Both of the twins had been unfaithful to their girlfriend, and she didn't like it the worst part is that she was the lover, her eyes widened in realization, immediately she slapped the boys.

"jerks!"she screamed, as the sound echoed though wonderland.

"young lady, mind explaining why you slapped my gate keepers?"said blood as he walked towards the scene with an amused grin. Alice blushed at the thought how would she explain to him that the twins were being unfaithful to their girlfriend and she ended up being the lover.

"hey blood! Seems like nix passed by and left her belongings here!"said elliot as he inspected the things.

"actually…those things were for the twins.."alice was interrupted by boris, as he jumped from the tree.

"oi blood the old man is getting impatient!"said boris. Alice sighed in relief, as they all walked towards the circus.

"hey alice! Elliot!"said white joker as the got to the circus. Next to him was blue, as alice called the jester jabberwalkie, she smiled.

"hello blood, hi dee, dum, how have you guys been?"asked blue

"_hey black its Barbie girl!"_yelled red, the warden jabberwalkie.

"_so the bitches coming to play a fucking card game!"_yelled black alice sighed in annoyance as they all entered and played black jack, once alice won they all walked towards the amusement park, something there made alice feel unwelcome, she shrugged it off, maybe it was the girl she had seen before.

"hi, MARY, I need 1/3 of your territory"said blood, and as usual gowlands eye twitched at the mention of his first name.

"and ill never give it to you DUPRE!"yelled Gowland as he took his gun out, the workers did the same ,before anything could happen ,a bitter sweet melody was heard, it was beautiful,but it was cold, and sad, basically it could be compared to winter.

I know I can't take one more step towards them

'Cause all that's waiting is regret

don't you know I'm not thair love anymore

You took the love I loved the most

I learned to live a love alive

And now you want them one more time...

And who do you think you are

Running round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of clocks

And tearing love apart?

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So dont come back for them

Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall in to your arms

I learned to live a love alive

And now you want them one more time...

And who do you think you are

Running round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of clocks

And tearing love apart?

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So dont come back for them

Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish they had missed the first time that you kissed

'Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back, you don't get to get them back

And who do you think you are

Running round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of clocks

And tearing love apart?

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So dont come back for them

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are

Running round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of clocks

Tearing love apart?

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Dont come back for them

Don't come back at all...

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?...

Nixs pov

I finished the song and saw alice with them, I was so angry, jealousy, hatred, every negative feeling was boiling inside me everything I saw was red, I needed to kill her, HOW DARE SHE TAKE MY TWINS AWAY! How could she do this to them?! Couldn't they see that she was a b*** that wanted to take the clocks for herself, as I said in the song, she is collecting a jar of clocks. And I will not let her do that.

Normal pov

suddenly three shots echoed the air,it seemed like time had stopped ,the bullets ripped the hem of alices dress ,cut her cheek and left a hole on her bow. A loud whisper was heard "shit I missed"everybody turned and looked at the owner of the voice and bullets, and standing there was the bandersnatch holding a pink gun and glaring at alice. Her eyes were cold as winter itself, from her sleeve she slid a dagger, and lunged at alice, screaming, but she was stopped by boris and Elliot. Her eyes full of blood lust, she wanted to kill alice, kill the girl who had broken the clocks of HER twins, she tried kicking them but her small body wouldn't let her do much. When she noticed she let out a loud shrieck "YOU BITCH! WHY DO YOU MAKE THEM SUFFER?! ITS YOUR FAULT, YOUR ENTIRE FAULT THEY WERE SAD, SHATTERED, BEACAUSE OF YOU! AND NOW YOU TOOK EVERYTHIG FROM ME! MY BROTHER MY FRIENDS, EVEN MY BOYFRIENDS!"shrieked nix, tears streaming from the young girls eyes. alice walked slowly towards her, the rest of the roll holders were puzzled at nix's words. Alice hugged nix, and gently ran her fingers though the girls hair.

"im sorry, im so sorry…I really didn't know I had done this to you, please forgive me"said alice as the bandersnatch sobbed on the girls shoulder. Nothing could be said, but boris looked at the twins, anger in his yellow orbs, trying to find an explanation to his sisters outburst… the twins stared at the floor, immobilized by an imaginary rope, with out anyone noticing, alice carried the girl away from the amusement park.

As they walked down the dirt path, Alice placed her hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder "Nix, I know how you feel. Back in my world, I had a boyfriend...I loved him very much...but...he fancied my older sister more. When I finally figured it out...it hurt. A lot. I shed my share of tears, but...I had to move on. It'll take a little time, but I promise you it'll get better."

Nix gave her a wry smile, "Yeah...I guess you're right." alice smiled at the girl and took her back to the amusment park only as they entered screams and shots could be heard though the air.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER?!"yelled boris as he chased after the twins.

"hey it isn't our fault alice is the outsider!"yelled dee

"besides we only were playin!"said dum

"even if this is amusing I mut tell you ,you two are more irresponsible than I thought"said blood, as he Elliot and Gowland drank tea, watching the scene. It was like watching bowser throwing flames at Mario and luigi.(a.n:pretty hilarious if you ask me) alice and nix stared at the scene in pure horror and worry, how could they help the twins survive."BORIS STOP!"screamed nix.

"NIX! They hurt you and they need a lesson, no scratch that they need to be replaced!i only wantthem to burn in hell for what they did to you!"said boris,his eyes filled with anger,nix looked at alice trying to find an answer, alice smiled and nodded, nix sighedeven if they were little devils, even if they kissed alice in front of hershe would never deny the one thig her clock felt for them"I love them!"she whispered, everything stopped at the confession, blood ,Elliot and Gowland spit their tea, boris sighed and calmed down,then he smiled at his sister. He couldent kill the guys that his sister love it would make her really nix'geze whent to the twins…a playful smile graced her lips, and suddenly she turned into her older form(picture in profile) her bangs covered her left eye, she whent to the amlifires that Gowland used to record and play his music. When the arrangement were done, she started to sing and dance.

Remember the feelings, remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moments I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I fell

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

When the song finished she looked at the audience and everybodys jaws were at the floor,she walked towards the twins.

"I may have saved you from my brother but that doesn't mean you wont get a punishment" she whispered in their ears. Their axes fell to the floor as, nix pulled the twins to her room to give them their 'punishment'…

(use your minds and tell me in your revius ,which was the punishment that nix gave the twins, remember anything is possible, oh and before I forget I oun nothing but onix airay and the plot)


End file.
